


The Blue Flames (청색의 불꽃)

by Elluin



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elluin/pseuds/Elluin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will right in Korean first, then i'll translate to English :)</p><p>Please twig me if i make some grammatical errors from time to time</p><p>and i don't know about the association option things... so if you know about that, please teach me</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Blue Flames (청색의 불꽃)

**Author's Note:**

> I will right in Korean first, then i'll translate to English :)
> 
> Please twig me if i make some grammatical errors from time to time
> 
> and i don't know about the association option things... so if you know about that, please teach me

-청색의 불꽃-

 

 

프롤로그

이스타리 선서

 

"나는 가운데땅의 자유민을 돕고 사우론의 몰락을 위해 파견되는 이스타리다. 나는 나의 권력을 남용하지 않을것을 맹세한다. 나는 자유민들의 왕이 되지 않을것이고, 그들 위에 군림하지도 않을 것이다. 나는 발라들이 내 영을 인간 노인의 육신에 가두고 힘을 제약하는것을 허락한다."

열네 발라와 발리에가 보는 앞에서 다섯 마이아들이 엄숙하게 이스타리 선언문을 낭독했다. 쿠루모는 날카로운 눈매를 빛내며 전방에 있는 만웨 술리모를 응시하고 있었고, 올로린은 상대적으로 온화하지만 위엄있는 표정으로 고개를 들고 있었다.

라다가스트는 회의장 곁에있는 울새를 공상에 잠긴 표정으로 지켜보다가 이내 야반나에게로 시선을 돌렸다.알라타르와 팔란도는 그들의 군주인 오로메를 쳐다보지 않았고 오직 앞만 바라보았다. 사실 그들은 오랫동안 절친한 친구였다. 알라타르는 이스타리를 뽑는다는 소식을 들은 오로메의 추천을 받았고, 팔란도는 알라타르의 추천을 받았던 것이다.

만웨가 천천히 일어서서 말했다.

"그대들은 방금 그대가 한 맹약을 지키고, 그렇지 못할 경우에는 이곳으로 돌아오지 않을것도 맹새하느냐?"

"그렇게 하겠습니다." 다섯 이스타리가 답했다.

"이제 그대들은 인간 노인의 몸에 거하게 된다. 그대들은 인간과 같이 고통과 추위, 굶주림도 느낄 것이고, 심지어 죽을수도 있다."

만도스가 일어나 그들에게로 손을 뻗쳤고, 그들은 스스로 자신에게 육체를 덧입혀 인간 노인의 형상을 취했다.

"이제, 그대들은 그대들이 떠나고싶은 시간에, 떠나고싶은 이와함께 떠날 수 있다." 만웨가 선언했다.

"저는 제 친구 라다가스트와 함께 떠나겠습니다. 하루라도 빨리 가운데땅에 당도 해야지요." 쿠루모가 딱딱한 어조로 말하고는 아울레와 야반나가 나란히 앉은 의석을 슬쩍 바라보았다. 아울레는 옅은 미소를 띄었고, 야반나는 놀랐지만 그의 말이 어느정도 마음에 드는 눈치였다. 쿠루모는 마음 속으로 의기양양해 했다. 올로린은 그의 뒤에서 매서워진 눈빛으로 그의 뒤통수를 바라보았지만, 라다가스트는 아무 생각이 없는 듯 울새만 계속 응시했다. 그러나 그의 마음속에 어떤 생각이 있는지는 그곳에있는 누구도 알지 못했다.

만웨 술리모를 선두로 발라들이 먼저 홀을 빠져나갔고, 쿠루모를 선두로 다섯 이스타리들도 문을 나섰다. 아만의 햇살과 발라들의 권능이 그들을 뒤덮고 있었다.

 

 

참고: -발라들-

만웨 술리모: 발라들의 왕. 일루바타르의 계획을 가장 잘 알고있음. 멜코르와 일루바타르의 생각 속에서 형제임. 그의 독수리들은 큰 활약을 펼침.

아울레: 난쟁이들의 제작자이자 뛰어난 장인. 난쟁이들은 죽고 그의 궁정에 감

야반나: 자연을 사랑하는 발라. 그의 피조물을 지키기 위해 나무목자를 만듬.

만도스: 만웨의 전령이 되기도 함. 요정들이 죽으렴 그의 궁정에 간다.

오로메: 가운데땅을 가장 자주 방문함. 요정을 처음 발견하고 퀜디라 부른 자.

 

-마이아들-

쿠루모 - 쿠루니르 - 사루만 (아울레를 섬김)

올로린 - 미스란디르 - 간달프 (만웨를 섬김)

라다가스트 - 아이웬딜 (야반나를 섬김)

알라타르 - 모리네타르 (오로메를 섬김)

팔란도 - 로메스타모 (만도스와 니엔나를 섬김)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your reading!


End file.
